Wolf's Rain
by writerformerly known as Kikyo
Summary: Toboe meets a boy named Uri who then joins them on their journey to find paradise. But what happens when Toboe and Uri become more then friends? What will Tsume do now that he realizes that he has feelings for Toboe? read and see!
1. Default Chapter

Wolf's Rain 

It was a regular day, the sun was out higher than ever before and the cool breeze comforted them from the heat. The sun's light broke into stream's as they reached into the deep forest were they walked in search of there new home and the maiden that will get them there. Kiba was at the head of the pack. His dark brown hair and his ice blue eyes hid the story of his past and he new and they new that the only thing that kept him going was the thought of finding paradise. Behind him was Hige with his hand over his stomach as it growled and his nose in the air searching for any trace of food any smell of a critter that would cross his bloodhound nose.

" Hey wait for me guys" Toboe came running behind trying to catch his breathe. His reddish but more brownish hair flowing over his eyes as the sound of his four signature bracelets banging into each other spread across the silent forest.

Kiba turned to look behind them and notice a group member was missing

"Toboe" Kiba said as the boy stopped in front of him to let the air come back to his lungs

"Where is Tsume?

Toboe stiffened his legs and places his hands on his knees and looked up at Kiba and Hige

"He said he would catch up, I wanted to go with him but he told me to go away" Toboe looked up at Kiba sadly feeling as if he disappointed him for not going with Tsume.

"It's just like Tsume to pull something like this" Hige said and he played with his collar

"Maybe we should rest here it'll give him a chance to catch up" Kiba said as he sat on a log on the moist forest floor

"I'm Hungry I'll go look for food," Hige said putting a rather large smile on his face

"Your always hungry" Toboe with an equally large gin on his

Hige began to walk deeper into the forest, which seemed to portray nighttime and Toboe noticed this

"Kiba why is it dark all of a sudden?"

Kiba glanced at the naïve pup and then looked up into the tall trees

"The Canopy of branches and leaves at the top of the forest filters out the rays of the sun making it seem darker than it really is"

Kiba was about to speak again when a familiar smell whisked across his nose it took Toboe longer to get the scent but it was familiar to him also. Toboe quickly jumped up and ran in the opposite direction Hige had gone. Kiba sat there looking amused at the boy's reaction to the smell. Two shadows then appeared coming towards Kiba.

"Hey Tsume" Kiba heard Toboe's voice coming toward him "where were you".

They then came into Kiba's view

"Leave me alone kid" Tsume's rough voice said as he glanced at Kiba sitting on the log Tsume's white hair looked gray in the darkness of the shadow and his black tight leather pants and vest blended his body in with the pitch black color in the forest.

"But Tsume" Toboe began

"Leave me alone" Tsume growled as he sat against a tree trunk across from Kiba

Toboe sadly walked over and sat near Kiba

"So Tsume where were you" Kiba asked looking at Tsume

"Don't worry just doing something," Tsume answered looking down at the X-shaped scare on his chest

Kiba was content with Tsume's answer and got up from the log.

"I'm gonna go see if Hige needs help finding food I'll be back" Kiba turned and put his hands in his jacket pocket and walked away leaving Tsume and Toboe alone.

"Tsume?" Toboe asked hesitantly

Tsume didn't answer he just looked at the young wolf

Toboe decided not to say anymore because to him Tsume stare meant shut up.

After minutes of silence Tsume finally spoke.

"What kid?"

Toboe looked up surprised as he stopped fiddling with his bracelets

"I-I just wanted to know where you were" Toboe looked back down at his bracelets

"I just wanted to walk alone I needed peace and quiet and with you around that's not gonna happen" Tsume looked at the boy to wait for a reaction yet he received none.

Toboe sat in silence looking down not knowing what to say

"Listen kid" Tsume finally breathed out "I just needed to be alone to think

Toboe lifted his head to look at Tsume.

"Tsume I'm glad you didn't leave because of me"

Tsume sat surprised at the blushing, young wolf's words and stared at the wolf contently.

"_Why the hell is he blushing", _Tsume told himself

Toboe's face began to get warmer as Tsume's intense stare seemed at it was melting right through him.

"I'm gonna see if I find water" Toboe finally said

Tsume just shrugged and leaned back down against the tree and didn't say anything.

Toboe got up and walked away still feeling Tsume's gaze on him.

Toboe walked slowly through the dark forest jumping at every sound he heard. The air smelled moist to him as he continued to walk.

"Maybe I should have stayed with Tsume even though he wouldn't stop starring at me" Toboe said out loud to himself

"_Every thing is better with Tsume"_

Toboe thought was interrupted by a sound of a twig cracking he quickly stopped sensing he wasn't alone.

"Kiba is that you" Toboe said as he looked around

He listened for an answer but received none.

"Hige if that's you cut it out it's not funny" He listened again and figured it wasn't Kiba or Hige

"Tsume" He said hoping it was but no answer

"Guys" all of a sudden the familiar sound of splashing water came crashing into his ears.

"Water?"

Toboe quickly began to run toward the sound of the liquid was heard. As he ran toward it the light of the sun began to seep through as the sound of the water came closer

He quickly reached a small lake that reflected the beauty of the sky on its surface. A small cliff hung over the side of the lake other small boulders and rocks were placed around the lake. Next to the boulder by him a pile of cloths lad perfectly folded along with a pair of sneakers.

"Someone's here" Toboe said looking for a sign of the person. All of a sudden bubbles began to fill the middle of the lake as an attractive boy emerged under them. His black hair sparkled in the sun and his blue-greenish eyes seemed to have a little of the sky above him mixed in. He quickly noticed Toboe standing starring at him. "He looked at Toboe as if he was trying to sense what type of person he was.

"Hey the boy yelled from the water"

Toboe stood there for a while staring at the new fascinating person.

The boy looked at him confused waiting for a response from Toboe.

"I said hi," the boy yelled again

"Oh hi" Toboe said blushing at his own rudeness

The boy began to swim toward Toboe as he reached the shore he asked Toboe to toss him his cloths. Toboe looked down at the ground and picked up denim blue jeans and handed it to the boy. The boy starred at Toboe contently trying to hint to him to turn around so he could get dressed. Toboe after a couple of seconds turned around to give the boy privacy.

"So what's your name" said the boy from behind Toboe

"I'm Toboe what's yours"

"I'm Uri" The boy finished dressing and sat on the ground to put his sneakers on. Toboe turned and looked down at the boy.

"So what are you doing around here" Uri asked looking up at Toboe

"I was just looking for water" Toboe said

"Me too" Uri answered "but I couldn't resist taking a swim it's just so beautiful here" Uri smiled up at Toboe.

"Yeh it is. I heard splashing and I followed the sound here"

"Wow you must have good hearing" Uri stated

"_Thanks to my wolf ears" _Toboe stated to himself

"So what brings you to this forest" Uri said he placed a brown leather bracelet on his arm as he waited for Toboe's response.

"My friends and me are looking for a place" Toboe was careful not to mention paradise, like Tsume said not every one understands and not every one except wolves.

"Everyone is always looking for a place you know everyone is always looking for a place they could fit in and be happy. You could say I am too. I just don't know where it is or where I'm going" He smiled at Toboe who listened and let Uri's word sink in. It described why they were looking for paradise it made sense to him.

"So you're a wolf?" Uri said

Toboe shocked looked down at himself making sure he was in his human form and he was.

"H-How do you know that?" Toboe asked confused Toboe looked at Uri when all of a sudden Uri turned into a black beautiful wolf

"You're a wolf" Toboe said "But why didn't I smell you"

"Don't know but I new you were a wolf and I guess the place you and your friends are looking for is paradise."

"You guessed right," Toboe said smiling

"Are you looking for paradise too?" Toboe sat on the ground across from the boy with his legs crossed

"I'm looking for any place I can be happy"

Toboe smiled amused at the boy statement

Hige, Tsume, and Kiba sat around the fire as the carcasses of three small rabbits laid near the fire

"Where the hell is that little runt" Hige stated if he doesn't get here soon I'm gonna eat his meal" Hige looked over hungrily at the red stained fluffy object on the ground near him

"Tsume where did he say he was going again" Kiba looked over at Tsume who was standing up

"Water but that was at least four hours ago I'll go get him little runt probably got himself into trouble and it's already dark" Tsume growled and began to walk into the pitch black forest

Uri and Toboe sat on the edge of the lake laughing

"The moon is sure beautiful isn't it" Uri said looking up at it

The lake was serene and quiet and the silver sphere in the sky was reflected on the still fresh water. Behind the great ball hundreds of stars were painted all around it and the two wolfs below looked at it contently.

"Yeh it is" Toboe said he looked over at Uri whoso eyes shown and bounced the reflection of the moon in his eyes.

All of a sudden Toboe quickly got up

"The moon" he stated

"What" Uri said?

"It's dark" Toboe said

"Yeh that's what happens when the sun goes down" Uri said laughing

"No it's not that, I told my friend I was going to find water and I never went back and they worry about me"

Uri just smiled "well I guess I'll see you around"

"Why don't you come with us?" Toboe asked hopefully

"Sorry but I just want to be alone you know I still need to find myself"

Toboe wanted to understand but he still wanted his new friend to come with him.

"Well I guess I should be going" Toboe sadly said

He begin to walk toward the trees in the direction he had first came

"Toboe" Uri said, "Wait up"

Toboe leaned back against the tree as Uri stood in front of him

"Yeh" Toboe said

"Why don't you don't come with me? Uri said, "We're just so much a like you know?"

Toboe smiled he liked the idea of going with Uri but he couldn't picture himself with out Kiba, Hige, and Tsume...

"Toboe?" Uri said

"Sorry but I don't think I can be without them" Toboe said

Uri stepped closer to Toboe "I know what you mean, I just met you and I can't be without you"

Toboe felt a burning sensation over whelming his face. Uri reached out his hand and pushed a strand of Toboe's brown silky hair away from Toboe's face.

"Uri" Toboe began

"I love the way your eyes looked in the moon light"

Toboe face began to flush with hotness as Uri moved his hand and placed it on his cheek.

Toboe looked into Uri beautiful eyes that now looked silver in the moonlight. Uri smiled and leaned in close enough to kiss Toboe.

"I want you to come with me," Uri said

"B-but" Toboe paused as he felt Uri breathe on his. Uri was tired of waiting for his response and leaned in pressing his lips against Toboe. Toboe lips seemed soft and sweet to Uri, but Uri worried about how Toboe would react toward him after the kiss.

Toboe was in shock and didn't want to move he was never kissed before but he liked the way Uri's lips felt against his. Uri pulled away and looked at the red faced Toboe.

"Uh sorry I didn't mean to, I just couldn't resist, your lips are just so kissable" Uri said smiling

"It's ok, it was... nice" Toboe said his face began to take it's normal tone.

"Do you mind if I" Uri's sentence was broken as Toboe's face became pale

"Toboe what's wrong?" Uri asked bringing his hand up to Toboe's face.

"Tsume!" Toboe managed to let through his breathe.

"Tsume stood against the tree silently with his arms crossed in front of his chest. He looked at Toboe first then at Uri.

"So this is what you've been up to" Tsume glanced coldly at Toboe.

"Tsume I-I" Toboe tried to let out the words but Tsume stare kept him frozen

"We've been waiting for you and this is what you've been doing?" Tsume growled

"Sorry I found water but then I met Uri and we started talking and.."

Tsume stare jumped from Toboe to Uri

"Who the hell are you" Tsume spit out of his mouth.

"Uri" Uri stared hard at Tsume

"Tsume where are the others?" Toboe said

"Waiting and worrying about you" Tsume said not moving his glance off Uri

"Toboe has been with me" Uri declared taking a step closer to Tsume

Tsume looked at the young boy contently

"Uri is my new friend he's also looking for paradise," Toboe said smiling at Tsume

Tsume just stood there his eyes glared with a fire in his eyes. Uri's eyes also changed from a light gray to a darker almost black gray. Toboe could sense tension between the two wolves.

"Let's go" Tsume said, "The others are waiting and I'm way to tired to deal with you"

Tsume looked at Uri and smirked as if mocking him. He then turned and began to walk.

"So that's Tsume huh?" Uri said turning to look at Toboe

"Yeh he's really nice" Toboe said scratching his head, "he just doesn't show it, but he's really a good person at heart."

"I can tell you care about him a lot," Uri said

"Well I have to watch out for him you know, Just cause he acts like he's hard doesn't mean he doesn't need somebody watching out for him" Toboe began to walk and Uri followed.

"So you're coming with me," Toboe said glancing over at Uri.

" I guess I am and I'm thinking we're all gonna get along just great" Uri smiled over at Toboe.

Tsume walked alone, The forest was pitch black and the only sound that was heard was the sound dead leaves and twig breaking under his feet. He inhaled the dense air and exhaled it again.

"Toboe kissed him and... I don't get it" 

His mind played over the picture of Toboe leaning against the tree and Uri lightly kissing him.

"_Who the hell is that kid and what the hell does he think he was doing. Toboe is mine...Mine? What the hell I'm I saying"_ Tsume continued to struggle with his thoughts and words. He reached the spot where they would sleep tonight. Kiba laid leaning against a tree looking at the amber of flames rising from the ground. Hige lad a cross from him ready to pounce on the blood stained rabbit on the ground when all of a sudden Tsume kicked the dead creature just as Hige was going to attack.

"Hey why the hell did you do that for"? Hige yelled

"I found the kid," Tsume said in an angry voice

"Where was he?" Kiba interrupted

"Why don't you ask him yourself"? Tsume responded

After a couple of minutes passed Toboe came and took a seat by Kiba

"So Toboe where were you? We were worried about you your usually not gone that long by yourself" Kiba asked concerned

"He wasn't by himself" A voice interrupted

Tsume looked over from where the voice came from and saw Uri standing there.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Tsume asked venomently

"Toboe wanted me to come with him," Uri answered with a smile

"Who are you?" Hige asked looking for the critter Tsume kicked

"My name is Uri"

"You were with Toboe?" Kiba asked looking at the new wolf

"Well Toboe found me and we just started talking and here we are" Uri smiled at the dark haired Kiba

"Another wolf huh?" Hige said as he wiped down the rabbit

"I'm Kiba"

"I know" Uri said Toboe told me that you're leading him to paradise with the others"

"You know about paradise" Kiba asked confused

"Yeh I heard of the old tales" Uri said. He turned to look at Tsume who was leaning against the tree looking at him with a scornful stare.

"So what are you doing around here?" Hige asked

"He's looking for paradise too," Toboe said smiling

"Well I'm looking for a place I can be happy even if it isn't paradise" Uri answered taking a seat near Toboe.

Tsume became more agitated but his eyes never moved off Uri.

"Oh I'm..." Hige began but another kick from Tsume sent the small rabbit flying and land directly on Toboe's lap. Tsume got up and began to walk away into the darkness of the forest.

"Hige" He finished

Toboe looked down at the dead rabbit and the up toward Tsume's direction.

He quickly got up.

"I'm gonna go check what's wrong with Tsume I'll be back" Toboe said

Uri and the others agreed and continued to talk among themselves. Toboe quickly ran as he trailed behind like always.

"Tsume wait!" Toboe yelled

Tsume heard and slowed his pace so Toboe could catch up

"Tsume!" Toboe reached the dark figure slowly walking in the shadows of the woods.

"Tsume what's wrong" Toboe asked

Tsume turned and looked down into Toboe's coffee brown eyes.

"Nothin kid, go away" Tsume answered coldly

"But Tsume I'm worried about you, are you mad at me?" Toboe asked sadly

"I just don't like to worry about you" Tsume said still trying to sound hard.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you guys worried I just got entertained" Toboe said trying to get Tsume to soften up a little.

"You should get back to the others" Tsume said turning around

"Your not coming?" Toboe asked confused

"I need to think" Tsume answered

Toboe remembered what Tsume said about needing time to think by himself, so he respected that.

"O.K. Tsume I understand I'll see you when you're done thinking." Toboe said smiling

Tsume turned to look at the smiling Toboe and was surprised that Toboe didn't persist to stay with him, but then again Uri had come into the picture.

"Fine kid I'll see you later" Tsume said turning to walk again.

Toboe stood there for a second watching as Tsume began to walk into the dark abyss of the forest when he had the sudden urge to yell.

"Tsume" Tsume stopped at his tracks expecting Toboe to come running behind him to ask to tag along but instead he just heard Toboe's voice from behind him.

"I told Uri you have a good heart you just don't show it and I do mean that, I think your great you just don't like to open up," Toboe said smiling.

"Is that so?" Tsume said even though he couldn't see Toboe smiling he knew he was.

"Yeh, you just don't want people to think your soft, for some reason you think it makes you weak," Toboe said

"Since when did you become a physiatrist" Tsume said sarcastically

" I just wanted to say it doesn't make you weaker it makes you stronger" Toboe smiled again he turned left running toward the others. Toboe left thinking he knew everything, yet in that pitch black forest under the silver round moon, Tsume with the cold demeanor and supposed cold heart he was smiling at his words.

Toboe ran back toward the group his face lighted by the fire that was going. He looked around and noticed Hige had already curled up into a corner and fell asleep. He looked over and Kiba was getting comfortable near a log and glanced up at Toboe.

"Did you talk to Tsume?" Kiba asked

"Yeh he just wanted to think" Toboe answered searching for Uri with his eyes.

"Think huh?" Kiba said "Oh by the way your friend is by that tree over there" Kiba pointed in the direction and laid down.

"Thanks" Toboe said as he walked over to the tree

"Uri you awake" Toboe whispered

"Of course I couldn't sleep with out you" Uri said sitting up against the tree

Toboe blushed and sat down next to him

"Is everything o.k. With you friend" Uri asked

"Yeh" he just needed some time to be alone" Toboe looked over at Uri who seemed to be deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked

"How nice it would be to reach paradise" he paused for a moment and turned to look at Toboe "with you"

"Before Tsume came you asked wanted to asked me something" Toboe asked curiously as he turned.

Uri turned and looked over at Toboe "I just wanted to know if I could kiss you again?"

Toboe sat there blushing at Uri's question he just nodded and smiled. Uri smiled and leaned in pressing his lips against Toboe. This time Toboe kissed him back. Uri reluctantly pulled away and smiled at Toboe.

"Why did you want to kiss me again?" Toboe asked smiling back

"Because I wanted to feel your lips one more time" Uri said

Toboe sighed and placed he head slowly on Uri's shoulder.

"I wanted to feel your lips one more time too." Toboe said as he yawned and fell asleep.

Uri sat there and looked down at Toboe

"_So beautiful" _was all that came to Uri's mind as he closed his eyes.

Kiba, lay with his eyes wide open looking at the two sleep he then noticed Hige had seen it two. They just both smiled at each other and looked back at the two.

Tsume slowly walked toward the fire and saw Kiba and Hige smiling.

"What the hell are you two smiling at?" He asked wanting in.

"Hige looked at Tsume then at Uri and Toboe.

Tsume moved his eyes in the direction he was looking in and saw the two himself.

A burning rage filled inside of him but all he could do was stand there.

He glanced over at Kibe who who stared contently at Tsume.

"What?" Tsume said angrily

"Nothing" Kiba smiled

Tsume walked passed the fire and found his way near a boulder away from the group and there he tried to sleep but his thoughts and emotion fought violently against each other that night. They slept there that night to rest but in the morning the quest to find the flower maiden and paradise would resume once the sun was up and their eyes were open.

"Hey Toboe, Uri wake up!" Kiba said, "We gotta go"

Toboe opened his eyes expecting to feel the warm of the sun on his face but instead he woke up to a dim lighted forest and the only warmth he felt was the heat coming from Uri's body that silently slept next to him.

"Uri wake up we got to get going" Toboe said softly

Uri opened his eyes and smiled at Toboe who was smiling back "I guess we should get going" he yawned.

Uri quickly got up and stretched he then held out his hand for Toboe to grab. Before Toboe grabbed it he yawned and placed his hand into Uri's.

"Thanks" was the only thing he said

Kiba was ahead of the group like always and Hige followed behind him with his nose in the air searching for food. Behind him was Tsume who like always seemed to be in a bad mood. Toboe trailed behind like always but this time Uri stood by his side.

"Great first the runt drags us behind now it's cocky preteen" Tsume said turning to look at Uri.

Uri passed off the remark as just away for Tsume to start trouble.

"I know you can go faster so why don't you?" Toboe asked

"I prefer the view back here with you" Uri answered "But you know you can go faster if you wanted to"

"How? I'm doing my top speed" Toboe said

"You need the motivation," Uri said smiling

"Motivation?" Toboe asked confused

"I know you can go faster all you have to do is motivate your self to" Uri looked at Toboe confidently "prove to them that just because your young it doesn't mean your helpless"

"Your right" Toboe agreed

"Come on what do you say we have a race up to the lake where we met?" Uri challenged

"O.k. but you going down" Toboe answered

At first Toboe space was normal his slow steady speed picking up and the words Uri spoke to him repeated in his head. _"I know you can go faster...prove to them that just because you're young it doesn't mean you're helpless" _

"_I'm not helpless" _Toboe told himself

His speed picked up and Uri noticed this and with ease he began to run faster. Tsume ran with his steady speed but he was still fast. He heard there feet hit the ground quickly and with the corner of his eyes he saw as they passed him.

"What the hell" was all that Tsume could say.

Toboe heart began to pump fast and he could feel the warm blood running quickly through his legs. He felt his leg muscles strain and losen again as his legs moved from the air to the ground. They quickly passed by Hige who was too entertained with the smell of food to notice. Uri looked over as sweat ran down from Toboe's forehead and hit the ground. The picked up even more speed as they ran by Kiba, who looked on with amazement.

"Where almost there" yelled Uri to Toboe

Toboe began to here the sound of running water as before he picked up speed and was now panting hard.

The sun shown through the tall trees as before as they reached the lake. Uri stopped near the boulder where he first saw Toboe. Toboe continued to run into the water and submerged himself in it.

Uri smiled and waited for Toboe to reemerge. There he was he appeared floating in the middle of the lake. The tension on his legs now gone and the heat and sweat he felt washed away.

"I guess I won" Toboe yelled from the middle of the lake

"I guess you did" Uri said as he ran into the water himself and swam toward Toboe.

Kiba and the other came behind and looked at the beautiful scenery around them.

"Come on guys this isn't the time" Kiba yelled from the edge of the lake.

"There's always time to stop and eat" Hige said from behind as he put his hand on Kiba's back and pushed him into the lake.

Kiba quickly emerged out of the water and laughed, "It does feel good"

"Come on Tsume" Toboe yelled over to him.

"No thanks" He yelled from the top of a boulder angrily

Uri walked out of the water and on to land. Kiba followed after.

"Well we better go" Kiba said beginning to walk again.

"Yeh I'm full" High followed after him.

"Come on Toboe were leaving"

Toboe swam to the edge of the lake where waiting was Uri's hand to help him out.

"Tsume sighed and followed after Kiba and Hige.

They walked days at a time only stopping to get food and sleep. The weather was always the same hot and sunny during the day and cold and dark at night. They walked, not for the past or present they walked for a future, a future for wolves a future for themselves.

They walked for a while not wanting to stop until they reached the next town.

Kiba stood at the entrance of the town. It was a small place with a little bit of houses one bar, a bakery and one hotel. But there seemed to be a crowd of people that was a little too big to be from just this town.

"We'll stay at the hotel tonight" Kiba announced "but first we'll look around and make sure everything is safe here"

Tsume walked by and entered the bar along with Kiba; As Hige went straight for the bakery.

Uri looked around from the entrance with Toboe that had a big smile on his face from the day's race, which he had won.

"Come on lets get a drink," Uri said

As they walked by people turned and looked at the strangers but quickly went back to what they were doing.

They walked into the almost empty bar. Except for the bartender, Kiba, and Tsume there were only three other people there.

Toboe walked to a table near the back and Kiba sat at the bar.

"Where's Tsume?" Uri asked Kiba

"In the bathroom" Kiba answered

Uri took a sit on a stool and called the bar keep over.

"Can I get two sodas?" Uri asked

At that moment the door opened and a pretty women walked in and examined to bar.

The women's long blonde hair shifter from side to side just as her mini-skirt did as she walked. She walked over and took a seat next to Uri. She stared at him contently before she removed her glasses uncover her deep blue eyes. Her lips curved into a crimson colored half moon.

"Hey handsome" she said

Uri looked over and smiled

"Hey" he answered back.

From the table Toboe noticed and quickly became jealous.

"So why don't you by this pretty lady a drink? She asked smiling

"Sure" Uri answered

"Hey bar keep a drink for the lady" He said

The Bar keep quickly came over and handed Uri his two sodas and put a bloody –Mary in front of the lady.

"Thanks" She quickly drank it and smiled over at Uri

"So why don't me and you go have a little bit of fun?" She said leaning in close to him

"Sorry Uri said I'm already here with someone"

Uri smiled as the women who walked away pouting. He turned and sat down at the table next to Toboe who seemed angry.

"Here I got you something," Uri said innocently

Toboe tuned away from the drink and Uri.

"Did I do something wrong?" Uri asked confused

Toboe turned and looked at Uri "I saw you by that girl a drink

"Is that why you're mad?" Uri asked

Toboe got up from the table and was about to walk away when all of a sudden a hand grabbed his.

"I told you I wanted you and I mean that" Uri said smiling

Toboe was confused. Uri and him have been spending time together and he liked the attention he got from him but did he care about him, and if he did what about Tsume?

Why did he think about Tsume? His heart tugged at him from different directions.

Uri got up and pulled Toboe into the hall where the door to the bathroom was.

He quickly turned Toboe and pushed him lightly against the wall and began to kiss him. He pulled on Toboe lower lip causing Toboe to open his mouth letting Uri's tongue inside. He playfully teased Toboe's tongue and led it into his own mouth. He taught Toboe with his own tongue how to French kiss and Toboe liked it. Toboe didn't move his body began to shiver as Uri explored every inch of his mouth with his tongue. It was the first time anyone has ever kissed him like that. Uri placed his hand behind Toboe's neck sending chills down his spin and pulled Toboe away from the wall. Uri led them into the bathroom without breaking the kiss until he bumped into the sink. He lifted Toboe and sat him on top of the sink and they continued to run their tongues in and out of each other's mouths. Uri ran his hands to Toboe's knees as he spread them apart lightly so he could stand in between as they kissed. Uri tried to speak into Toboe's mouth but Toboe just wrapped his legs around Uri's waist. Toboe couldn't help himself the feeling of Uri's tongue in his mouth and Uri's hand running up and down his thighs excited him.

Tsume heard a low moan as he opened the door to the bathroom stall. His heart jerked and his eyes widened at the sight.

"What the hell do you think your doing" Tsume said growling

Uri quickly turned and saw Tsume standing in front of the stall. Tsume looked at Uri's lips that were red from where Toboe sucked and nibbled on them.

"Sorry Tsume we couldn't help ourselves" Uri said backing away from the counter exposing Toboe to Tsume.

Tsume glared at Toboe but Toboe wasn't able to stare into Tsume's eyes.

"Hey Tsume" Toboe managed to say as he jumped off the counter.

Uri sensed the tension between Toboe and Tsume and he decided to let them talk.

"Well I'll see you later" Uri said as he began to walked toward the door

"Where are you going?' Toboe asked

"I need a cold shower after what just happened" Uri said turning to the now blushing Toboe and smiled.

Uri turned and walked out of the bathroom where Toboe and Tsume stood in silence.

"_Why can't I talk to him its just Tsume_... _My Tsume" _Toboe said to himself

Tsume stood at the doorway of the stall not knowing what to say.

"_Why isn't he saying anything? Why is he just standing there? Why can't he look at me?" _Tsume mind asked these question but he received no answer.

"Do you love him?" Tsume's voice finally broke the awkward silence.

Toboe finally looked up at him confused.

"Love who?" Toboe asked

"Uri" Tsume said leaning against the door.

"Uri? I just met him we're just friends" He said smiling but still confused on what caused Tsume to ask him about Uri.

"That didn't look like you were just friends" he said referring to the sink incident.

Toboe blushed and looked back at the sink.

"I like to be with him but I don't love him" Toboe said looking back at Tsume.

"Did he make you his yet?" Tsume asked looking into Toboe' s coffeeish hazel eyes.

"What?" Toboe answered

Tsume got up off the wall and began to walk toward Toboe. He stopped in front of him and looked down at him.

"Tsume what do you mean if he's made me his?" Toboe asked.

Tsume brought his hand up to Toboe's face and placed it on his chin.

Toboe stood still as shivers took control of his body.

"_What is he doing? Tsume what's wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?" _Toboe's mind screamed for answers. Not that he mined Tsume touching him like that it just wasn't Tsume like. Toboe looked into Tsume's eyes so much sadness in such a cold body Toboe thought but he was wrong. Tsume's hand was warm and soft not hard and rough like he always thought it was but than again Tsume never touched him like that.

"_His face is so soft and warm like his eyes" _Tsume thought to himself.

He turned Toboe's face and looked down at his neck and he turned it again to the opposite side and looked at the other side of his neck as if looking for something.

"I guess he hasn't" Tsume said his hand still on Toboe chin.

"Hasn't what?" Toboe asked.

"Nothing" Tsume said as his hand pulled away from Toboe.

Toboe stood there missing Tsume's hand. His face no longer warm from Tsume's hand but now it was cold from the air that touched his face.

Tsume missed Toboe's face also. He backed away from Toboe and headed toward the door.

"Tsume why are you so sad" Toboe asked

Tsume stopped at the door.

"Why do you say that?'

"I see it in your eyes" Toboe said walking toward Tsume. He stopped when he stood in front of him. Toboe looked up into Tsume's cold sad sharpe yellow eyes.

"That's why I know you so well," Toboe said smiling up at him. "You never told me about your past but your eyes told me and they still tell me as I look into them now"

Tsume looked down at Toboe and starred at him contently.

"So what do they tell you now?" Tsume lowered himself to Toboe eye level and brought his face close to Toboe. Close enough for their breaths to combine.

Toboe heart skipped a beat as he looked at the older wolf that was so close; close enough to see his soul through his eyes.

"Well?" Tsume asked

Toboe brought his hand up to Tsume's cheek.

At first Tsume flinched at the boys touch but it felt good to him. He was never touched like that.

"_His hands are so warm and soft so full of life" _Tsume thought to himself.

"Your heart is crying" Toboe said looking into Tsume's eyes reading every inch of his soul.

"Hmm" Tsume smirched "is that so?"

"So much pain in your heart so much loneliness. Why?"

Tsume pulled away from Toboe's hand and got up

"You don't know what the hell your talking about," Tsume said angrily.

"I know cause your heart tells me" Toboe said bring his hand into himself and placing it on his heart.

"I know you were alone since you were young but now you have Kiba and Hige and ... Me" Toboe said turning toward the door. "We'll always be there, I will always be there remember that" Toboe walked out of the bathroom and into the hall.

Tsume stood in the bathroom alone and smiled to himself.

"_I don't have you anymore Toboe, Uri does."_

Tsume walked out of the bathroom and into the bar.

Kiba was still sitting at the bar counter as Toboe walked out.

"Hey Uri told me he'll meet you at the hotel" Kiba said smiling

"Thanks Kiba" Toboe said back.

Toboe left the bar and walked out into the street. At that moment Tsume walked out of the bathroom and sat down next to Kiba.

"Bar keep gimme a drink" Tsume said as he notice Kiba starring at him. "What?"

"Is everything o.k." Kiba asked taking a sip of his drink "I saw Uri alone"

"So?" Tsume said as he received his drink

"He didn't go in there alone" Kiba said smiling over at Tsume.

"He thought me and Toboe needed to talk" Tsume said agitated

"Well you did" Kiba said getting up from the stool.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean" Tsume said starring angrily at Kiba.

"That you two needed to talk" Kiba turned and headed for the door as he waved to Tsume.

"Another drink" Tsume yelled to the bartender.

Hige stood in front of the bakery as he saw Toboe walk by.

"Hey Toboe where you heading?" He said as he stuffed a pink pastry into his mouth.

"I'm just walking around" Toboe said as he walked toward Hige.

"So how are things going with you and Uri?" His pale hand extended a chocolate covered donut toward Toboe.

Toboe grabbed it eagerly and took a seat on the steps of the small shop.

"Fine" was all he said

"He came by hear a couple on minutes ago he was going toward the hotel" Hige took a seat next to Toboe and continued to shove the sweet snacks into his mouth.

"I know he said he needed a cold shower" Toboe sad placing his hand into the paper bag Hige was holing pulling out another donut.

"He needed a cold shower?" Hige asked

"Yeh if you had seen what went on between these two you would need a cold shower too" Kiba voice was interrupted follow by a laugh. Toboe blushed and looked at the dark haired boy.

"It was that intense?' Hige asked smiling.

Toboe's face began to turn redder and redder by the second.

"So is it official?" Hige asked

"If what's official?" Toboe asked confused

"You know you and Uri" Hige said as his words were drowned out by pastry filling.

"He means are you his?" Kiba said glancing at Toboe.

"I don't know what your talking about Tsume asked me the same question," Toboe said getting up from the steps.

"Tsume asked you? But why would Tsume ask you that question?" Hige asked also confused.

Kiba looked down at the pup and smiled "Well if you don't know I guess he hasn't"

"If I don't know what?" Toboe demanded.

"Has Uri bitten you?" Kiba asked

"Why would Uri bite me?" Toboe asked even more confused than before.

"I guess that's a no" Hige said

"This isn't really the place to talk about it" Kiba said turning and beginning to walk.

"Come on Kiba I wanna know" Toboe yelled behind him pouting.

"Hige got up and began to walk away too.

"Come on Hige tell me" Toboe walked behind him.

Hige shocked at the question began to choke on one of his sweets he began to cough and hit himself in the chest. "What are tryin to do kid kill me?" He breathed out.

"No I just wanna know what you guys are talking about" Toboe said smiling at him.

"Well" Hige began he tried to start off in all ways but he became uncomfortable explaining it to Toboe. "You know when a vampire bites you in your neck it's like that but without the stake and the garlic". Hige looked down at the confused Toboe and Toboe looked up at the now confused Hige who had no idea what he was talking about.

"Wait did I say it right" He said scratching his head. "Forget it I'll let Kiba explain it".

"Yeh maybe you should" Toboe said as he walked away from Hige who was still trying to figure out where in his explanation he himself had gotten confused on.

Toboe ran to Kiba side and continued to ask questions as Hige trailed slowly behind intil they reached the hotel. It was a small place with two floors. They went in and walked over to the counter where an old man stood.

"So how can I help you boys?" The old man wheezed.

"We need two rooms," Kiba said pulling out some money.

"Sure" The man passed him two keys and disappeared into the back.

They walked up the stairs and looked for the number on the keys. Kiba stopped in front of the door and entered to find two beds and a bathroom in the room.

"This is mine and Hige's room you and Tsume are sharing the one next to ours" Kiba said looking over at Toboe.

"Uri's already waiting for me in his room" Toboe said looking down at the worn out rug.

"I guess Tsume is sleeping alone tonight." Hige said taking off his over grown yellow sweater and tossing it on one of the beds. Hige was thinner then the sweater made him out to be, the form of muscle lined the shape of his white shirt as he stretched.

Kiba threw himself down on to the other bed and stretched out. "So kid what do you want to know"

"What you guys where talking about" Toboe said sitting himself on the floor and folding his legs.

Kiba sat up and looked at the young wolf. "Fine. Well let's use humans as examples. When a person falls in love with another person the way they consummate there relationship is having sex, but the things with humans is that the don't stay with the same partner you get it?" Kiba looked at Toboe contently.

"What does that have to do with me and Uri?" Toboe asked confused.

"Well with wolves that works differently. When a wolf finds a mate and fall in love before anything they need to belong to each other" Kiba looked at Toboe again to see if he understood.

"Belong to each other?" Toboe asked.

"Yeh like I said about the Vampire thing" Hige interrupted.

"Vampire?" Kiba looked at Hige confused.

"When a vampire bite it's victim they belong to him, well until the get killed by a vampire hunter that is" Hige said smiling

Toboe and Kiba looked at Hige confused.

"Anyway it is kind of similar" Kiba said

"How?" Toboe sat up and listened to Kiba carefully.

"With wolves they bite each other to show that there each other's property".

"Why?" Toboe asked

"So no other wolf can try to take them away" Kiba responded.

"But you and Tsume fight all the time and you guys bit each other once does that mean you belong to Tsume?" Toboe asked contently.

"No, You need to love each other and be bitten in a certain place" Kiba laughed out loud.

"Where?" Toboe became impatient.

Kiba got off the bed and walked toward Toboe and placed his hand on Toboe's chin and moved Toboe's face exposing his neck. He took his hand and placed it where his neck met his shoulder.

"Here" Kiba said as he touched the exact spot on Toboe's neck.

A chill ran don Toboe's spin as he had a flashback of himself and Tsume in the bathroom he remembered Tsume's touch and how he turned Toboe's head back and fourth as if he was looking for something. _"He must have been looking for bite marks. But why, why would Tsume care?" _

"So now you know". Kiba said stepping away and taking his seat on the bed.

"So if a wolf bites you, your theirs forever?" Toboe asked rubbing the part of his neck where Kiba touched.

"Yup even in paradise" Kiba answered tossing himself back. He looked up at thee blank ceiling and closed his eyes.

"Well I'll see you guys later" Toboe got up and walked out of the room. He locked both ways in the hallway and tried to sniff out Uri. He followed his scent to a room at the end of the hallway. He slowly knocked and no one answered. _"Where is he? He said he would be here". _He turned the doorknob and it was open. When he walked in the first thing he noticed was there was only one bed. He walked over to the bed and kicked off his shoes he laid on the bed and absorbed the soft blanket against his body it's been a long time since he's slept on a bed. He sat back up and looked around the empty room. His ears picked up the sound of water coming from the bathroom. As he walked over to the door it was open slightly. He looked through the little crack and saw Uri 's body was outlined behind the glass doors of the shower. He stepped into the bathroom but changed his mind and turned to walk away when all of a sudden a hand grabbed him it was Uri's. Toboe looked down at Uri's wet hand when Uri pulled him into the shower.

The cold water hit him instantly and his body quickly began to shiver. He looked at Uri whose face had a smile on it. His face and hair weighed down by the shower that crashed against his body.

"Hey" Uri said

"T-the waters too cold" Toboe said as his lips chattered.

Uri looked at his trembling and couldn't help but kiss them at the same time his hand went behind him and turned the shower knob toward the opposite direction causing the water to become warmer.

"Is that better?" Uri asked smiling

"Yeh" Toboe said blushing.

"I've been waiting for you" Uri said

"You have?" Toboe asked looking down at his wet cloths.

"Of course" Uri said

Toboe tried to revert his eyes away from Uri he was tempted to look at Uri's naked body but his mind told him to look away. Toboe began to blush as Uri came closer to him.

Uri noticed his internal frustration and lifted Toboe's head so their eyes met. He leaned in closer and began to kiss him.

"Hey kid" Tsume's voice was heard in the other room

"Tsume?" Toboe's mind said 

"Yeh" Uri's answered

"I wanted to talk to you" Tsume said

"About?" Uri asked looking down at the soaked Toboe.

"Toboe" Tsume said taking a seat on the bed.

"What about Toboe?" Uri asked


	2. New chapter II

"Sorry it took so long guys. I didn't mean to keep you hanging like that. I started school again so it's getting harder to sit and work on my story. I totally appreciate you reading it and encouraging me to continue to work on it. Anyway back to the story."

"I've noticed that you and Toboe are getting serious," Tsume said as he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Yeh I really care about him" Uri said as he looked at the soaked Toboe who looked back at him surprised.

"_He cares about me," Toboe_ said to himself _"But why is Tsume here and why does he need to talk to Uri about me?"_

"I've also noticed you haven't made him yours, why is that?" Tsume asked looking around the room.

Toboe stood there thinking about what Kiba had said to him in terms of wolf relationship and ownership of each other. Toboe questioned why also.

Uri looked down at Toboe and smiled. "I want to wait until he's ready and I'm willing to wait for him no matter how long it takes" Uri leaned down and kissed Toboe lightly on the forehead.

"Toboe has always watched out for me no matter how tough I am and I've always looked out for him" Tsume said defensivly.

"I would never hurt him," Uri said apprehensively.

"I know because I would never let you" Tsume said

Toboe heard Tsume's voice and he listened contently at his words. _"Tsume I never knew you cared so much about me" _Toboe thought to himself.

"I can tell you care about him too," Uri said with a smile.

"Because he was the only one who cared about me." Tsume said before a flashback of his hand touching Toboe's face occurred. He remembered Toboe's words, _"I will always be there."_

"I just don't want Toboe to get hurt," Tsume said.

"I know that and I care about him too much to hurt him," Uri said looking at Toboe. The still running water splashed against their body as they stood there under the showerhead.

At that moment Tsume looked around the bland room and at the end of the bed he saw brown boots on the ill faded rug. They looked familiar until it hit him. _"He's here but where? He just heard me saw all those things, what could he possibly be thinking" _Tsume glanced over in the bathrooms direction. _"He must be in there with him."_ Tsume said to himself taking a step back.

"I should leave" Tsume said, "I just wanted to know what you felt for Toboe."

"I feel things I never had felt before. He makes me happy just with a smile. I've always said I was looking for a place to be happy even if it isn't paradise and I think I found it with Toboe" Uri looked into Toboe's hazel eyes, the eyes that with a look made him feel like he could conquer the world. Who's touch made his body shiver and tremble. His lips that gave him so much hope and strength.

Toboe looked back into the same eyes that cared for him so much but so did Tsume's.

"I know what you mean he has that effect on people," Tsume said before he turned and walked out of the hotel room.

"_Tsume_" was all Toboe's mind could say.

"He really does care for you" Uri said

"I always knew he did deep down and I always knew you did too" Toboe smiled.

"I meant every word I said" Uri said placing his hand on Toboe's cheek.

"I know you don't have to tell me when you kiss me I really feel it." Toboe said looking up at Uri.

"Then let me let you feel it again" Uri pulled Toboe close to him and began to kiss him. Toboe kissed back passionately leaving them both without air until they reluctantly pulled away.

"I should go talk to him " Toboe said as he pulled away from Uri "He's my friend after all"

"Then go I already told you I would wait" Uri said handing Toboe a towel so he could dry off.

Toboe kissed Uri lightly before stepping out of the bathroom and drying himself off.

"I'll be back in a couple of minutes" Toboe said smiling at Uri as he step out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"And I will be waiting" Uri smiled.

Toboe opened the door and walked out of the room in search for Tsume. _"I've always looked out for Tsume and here Tsume is looking out for me. _Toboe told himself as he walked passed the balcony.

Uri lay on the bed back in his room he looked at the ceiling and closed his eyes. _"I will wait forever for you ...Toboe" _He fell asleep with his newfound paradise.

Sorry this chapter isn't as long as the first but I hope you like it even though it's short.


End file.
